Fighting for a new future
by Yami Midna
Summary: Manhattan 2100. New York Zero has still not defeated the infected, which are now gaining strenght again. The Assassin Alex wants to end this chaos, fighting both the infected and the Templars who are responsible for the viral outbreak. Are they really? Alex is keeping dark secrets which he doesn't even tell his Assassin brothers...
1. The end of a new life

**Chapter 1:** The end of a new life 

Some say a person near death lives through his whole life again - in a kind of timelapse. The world will slow down, while the memories of the past are shown before his eyes.  
Is this what Alex experienced this moment?

* * *

He opened his eyes again, feeling exhausted. Alex was lying down on the dusty ground of former New York Zero.  
The fight had completely destroyed this part of the city, as the buildings where millions of people resided once were only ruins now.  
Crows circled in the red sky above him.

Pain was the only thing Alex felt and it was hard for him to breathe. His precious Eagle Visor has fallen off from his face by the impact, as he failed to dodge the last attack with his grapple hook. The glass was broken.

With his last strength, Alex pulled himself up on his feet, still faltering a bit. He looked up to the cause of the destrucion - a powerful, 30 feet tall, monstrous beast.  
None who would see it in this moment would ever think that it was once human.  
"What have they done to you, Paryiah?", Alex thought.

It didn´t take long for the mutant to notice the presence of the man. It turned his head, it's red, insect-like eyes now staring down at him.  
It roared - and suddenly thousands of his minions appeared, crawling out from inside the ruins of Manhattan. All heading towards Alex.

The skilled Assassin needed just a few, well-aimed strikes with his hidden blades to kill them. But with each dying infected, their number just increased exponentially.  
He cleared the first wave, each minion even stronger than the other.  
If he wasn´t immune to this infection, he would´ve already died a long time ago. Alex felt himself getting weaker again, the pain and the exhaustion caused by this never ending fight were beginning to dull his senses.

"Am I gonna die like this?", he asked himself, while he thought about the things that would happen if he failed.  
The Templars couldn´t control the infected anymore, not as long Paryiah still lives. Unstoppable by the military, the infection will most likely spread over the entire world if it were to end like this.

No! - the assassin can´t ever let this happen. Maybe there was still a last chance... Even if it´s a risk, one which he refused to do his whole life. Even if he couldn´t control himself anymore after doing this - the other option was much worse. All that mattered is that there's still hope left.

As the next wave of infected was approaching, Alex pulled down his hood and took off his white assassin jacket, tossing it aside. Slowly but steadily, he felt a new, dark power forming in his body.

"I won´t die today!", Alex growled, while he started to run towards the beasts.

* * *

So this was the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever hope you enjoyed it!  
I want to improve my writing style, so it would be awesome if you would leave a critique for me

Also, I will upload an **Artwork** with **each chapter!**  
Special thanks goes to "Zapatero" for correcting some mistakes and improve the chapter, thanks again ;D

This is a fanfiction, so I own neither AC nor Prototype.


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories**

**NOTE: Everything written in the next chapters happen BEFORE the first Chapter! **

**The Artwork for this chapter is online on deviantArt.  
**

******Hope you'll enjoy it ^.^**

* * *

In the evening of September second two-thousand and twelve, in a little cozy pub near Time Square, a bartender was cleaning the tables. They haven´t had many customers that day, but it wasn´t really surprising. A virus had been released four days ago and because of that many inhabitants already left the city, before the military was starting to set Manhattan under quarantine. The bartender couldn´t follow them (not that he even wanted to do so). He went back behind the counter, looking around in the room.

The pub was almost empty now, a young couple was just about to leave so that only a hooded man remained, who was sitting in the back of the pub in a dark corner. The bartender was curious about this man, who already sat there for some hours, not touching his drink even once. It looked like he was waiting for something.

The bartender felt uneasy alone with that man in the room. He tried not to show his fear and just kept working, but he couldn´t quit staring at him. The hooded man wore a tight black leather jacket with red and white details on it and blue denim jeans. His hood was grey and covered half of his face, making it impossible to see his eyes, his skin was pale. The bartender curled his scarred lip in deep thought, pretending to watch TV, but of course his mind was somewhere else.

The news were giving information about the viral outbreak and you could see several politicians trying to appease the people and said that everything was under control and there would be no reason to worry about. "Only lies", the bartender thought. The news were discussing about the cause of the outbreak, showing a picture of the `so-called´ terrorist who started the infection, a former doctor of a local genetic researching company called Gentek. Immediately, the bartender froze, panicing. The same criminal who was shown in the TV just sat across the room at a lonely table.

What should he do now? He tried to look as if he hadn´t listened to the news, but failed at it miserably. He looked for ways how to escape from this situation. Unfortunately, his phone was in his jacket, which was hanging near the front door of the pub, so he would´ve to cross the whole room to get it. That would probably raise the suspicions of the stranger.

"If I were you I wouldn´t even try". The bartender hadn´t noticed that the man got up and now was standing directly in front of him, the sudden noise of his deep voice catching him off-guard. He turned his head to face the stranger. The ice-blue eyes of the killer pierced through him. They were oddly white ,making the hooded man almost look inhuman.

"What do you want from me?", the bartender said in a rude tone, trying to remain his composure.  
"I only want to talk."  
The stranger backed off a bit.  
"You´re in real danger Desmond."  
"What? How do you know...?!"  
Now the bartender was totally shocked. He had never told anyone his real name.  
"Who are you?"  
"I think you already know that." The man nodded in direction of the TV.  
"So... you came here to tell me that I´m in danger? Is this a joke or something? I think you have other things to do... maybe murder whole Manhattan with the freaking virus you created?"

Suddenly, the stranger smashed his fists on the counter in anger, breaking the wood it was made of apart in a loud crash. Desmond jumped back, horrified by the inhuman strenght of the killer.  
"Don´t talk about things you now NOTHING about _Miles_," the stranger growled, staring evily at the bartender.

The hooded man backed off again, not changing his facial expression. "You should be glad that I´m here to warn you."  
"Warn me about what?"  
"Abstergo. They´ve found you and want to kidnap you."

"Abstergo? What should a medical company want from me?"  
The stranger rolled his eyes. "Don´t act like a complete coward Desmond, you´re an Assassin and they are the Templars, and you seriously ask me what they want from you?"

Desmond turned his head to the side. "I´m not an Assassin." He turned his head back to face the stranger again. "Anyways, why would you help me? I don´t know you at all and you could´ve just made up the story."

"What reason should I have to lie to you?" The hooded man lowered his head, covering his eyes in darkness. "All you have to know is that we have the same enemies."  
Though Desmond highly doubted that, he didn´t want to argue about that with this creature. "How did you get to know their plan?", he asked after a little while had passed.  
"It´s better if you don´t know." The hooded man coughed and Desmond thought he had seen blood coming out of his mouth.  
"You won´t even tell me how you know that but seriously want me to believe you?"  
"Look, it´s your life you´re scr*wing up, I only wanted to help, because I know how it feels being handled as a test subject."  
The hooded man turned, going in direction of the front door. "It´s up to you if you hide or not. My part here is done." Then the stranger left the pub.

White light filled the room and then Alex took off his Eagle Visor, shutting down the Animus program. He stood in the ruins where the bar he´d just seen once was. "I wonder what would´ve happened if Desmond had taken the warning seriously," he muttered to himself, leaving the destroyed pub, heading to the Assassin headquarters.

* * *

**this part was much longer than the first one! Hope you liked it x3**


	3. A new Eden

Hey guys! Finally I was able to write the third chapter of the series (finished finals, yeah ^.^)

Also, the artwork to this chapter can be found at deviantArt (search for Yamimidna)

Pls enjoy and keep in mind that English isn't my mother tongue, so reviews would be nice and also if you find anything grammatically-wrong written part pls tell me :)

* * *

17 days till apocalypse

* * *

It was quite a normal day in Manhattan. Alex wandered through a once beautiful path in Central Park. The few trees which survived the viral outbreak were black and had no leaves. They were infected like every other living creature in this city, so touching them would be deadly for every human. But not Alex. He was immune to the effects of the virus. Why that was, noone other than he himself knew. He never told anyone about it, so it was just yet another secret he held from everyone.

After walking some minutes through the destroyed Central Park, he reached a small business district. The tall buildings had been abandoned years ago, so there were only ruins left. He turned into a small, dark street. The walls weren´t as stable anymore and small plants (mutated like the trees of course) covered them.

Alex reached a part of the wall which was different. It had a little white mark on it, the sign of the Assassins. He turned to the wall and pressed his right hand against the sign. A clicking sound could be heard and the wall suddenly opened and showed a staircase which led into the ground. He went downstairs into nothing but darkness.  
The wall behind Alex closed and he turned the night-vision program of his visor on to be able to see were he went.

After what felt like an eternity he finally reached a steel door. It opened to reveal a small elevator. The Assassin stepped into it and it went down, even further into the earth. About 30 seconds later it reached it´s destination.  
Bright light shined as the steel door opened again and Alex had to cover his eyes to get accostumed to the light after going through so much darkness as he did.

Soon he could open his eyes again to be faced with a beautiful view over the city. Tall houses were carved into the stone and gigantic steel buildings could be seen from his point of view. "New Manhattan" , as it´s called now, is a city which was build under the streets of Manhattan to save the people from the virus. Life wasn´t easy down here, as it was hard to get supplies thousands of feet under the surface. But as long as the humans were safe from the mutated creatures above them they were grateful to get an opportunity to live here.

The tallest building was a tower built in the center of the city. Alex eyed it with agony, as it held the hq of the Templars, known as Abstergo Industries to the common people. "The people who didn´t know the truth and believed the lies told by the Templars", Alex thought.

But not only the Templars had a own hq in this city.

Alex turned and started walking in the direction of a slum-like district of the city. Many people lost their home and family to the virus and had nothing left, yet they still lived. Some people sat in front of their home made of destroyed parts of the skyscrapers above the surface, giving them a roof to live under ...but nothing more. They eyed Alex curiosly as he walked through the district, but didn´t bother giving him any more attention. He did look like a guy to them who was tough and would fight back if they try to rob him. That´s what they had to do to survive under the conditions they found themselves in, so Alex didn´t blame the thiefs.

Not only the thieves were living in this part of the city. As Alex continued to walk towards his destination, he also saw many prostitutes, standing at the sides of the streets to show themselves. Just like the thieves they were poor and sold themselves to gain money to get something to eat. Seeing Alex they tried to gain his attention, but he just ignored them.

He soon reached the next district. This one was crowded with different bars and clubs. Most of them were closed at this time, but at night you could wander through the colorful streets, lighted by the different signs and labels of the buildings.  
It was still noon so there were only few people on the streets.

Alex finally stopped, standing in front of a little house between all the clubs. It was small and unsuspicious... just like the Assassins wanted it to be. He went to the entrance and opened the door to be greeted with... well, nothing. It was just a little room, containing some old bookshelves and a worn sofa in one of it´s corners.

He went through the room to the wall at the back. A tiny hole was there, which contained a small device. An eye scanner. Alex took off his visor and positioned himself in front of it, so that his left eye could be scanned by the device. After a moment of silence, one of the bookshelves suddenly moved abd opened the way to yet another room. But this one was totally different than the other.

It was huge and covered with metal walls. There were some computers and server-towers in it and on the walls were tables, where notes and papers were pinned on.

In the middle of the room there was a blue-haired woman sitting on a chair in front of a computer, typing something on a keyboard. She was wearing a white jacket just like Alex, but with white panties and black boots. She had two ponytails on each side of her head and ocean-blue eyes. As soon as she noticed another person in this room, she turned on the chair to see who it was. Noticing Alex, she immediately smiled at him. "Hey Alex, welcome home!" Then Anivy jumped off her chair to run towards Alex to greet him fully.

* * *

info: Anivy is my O.C, I will tell more about her in the next chapters ^^


End file.
